


Lavender-Scented

by ami_ven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “That’s not a bathtub.  That’s a swimming pool.”





	Lavender-Scented

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharp2799](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharp2799/gifts).

> Written as a very late birthday present for "sharp2799"

“That’s not a bathtub,” said Chloe, incredulous, stopping short in the bathroom doorway, “That’s a swimming pool.”

Lucifer frowned. “It’s a vessel to hold water for the purpose of bathing,” he said. “The very definition of a ‘bathtub’. And it’s not even very big – it only holds five people, and that’s if they’re very chummy.”

“Everything you do has to be over the top, doesn’t it?” she muttered, running her hand along the edge of the claw-foot monstrosity not decorated with rose petals and lit candles.

“What’s the point of being alive if you don’t _live_,” he retorted. “And as it’s specifically your life we’re here to celebrate…”

Chloe smiled. “You’re right. It’s just, between taking care of Trixie and all the demands of my job, I forget how to let someone take care of _me_.”

“I’d be happy to help you remember,” said Lucifer, with a playful leer.

She swatted his shoulder, but started on her buttons of her blouse. “How about you start by washing my hair?”

“Providing I’ll be allowed to work my way lower?”

“We’ll see,” Chloe said, and he grinned.

“I’ll be on my best behavior,” promised Lucifer. “Now, lavender or jasmine?”

“Lavender,” she said, and he reached for a decorative crystal bottle to pour a splash of bubble bath into the already-filling tub.

By the time Chloe had finished with her clothes, folding them neatly and setting them on the counter from habit, the bathroom was filled with lavender-scented steam and the bathtub with lavender-scented bubbles. She arched an eyebrow at Lucifer, who had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt but was still fully dressed.

“Aren’t you joining me?” she asked.

“This is _your_ celebration, detective, I didn’t want to presume…”

“Pants off, come on.”

Lucifer grinned. “Anything for the birthday girl.”

THE END


End file.
